


Discovery

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [11]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A discovery provides hope to Xavier can be changed at the cost of his oldest dearest friend.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Discovery

“Cut the tour short Eh Chuck?” He asked as Charles rolled toward the sight of the large shattered metal dome. “I told you that I could handle this.” He had meant it too their attempts to track down Astra and the escaped Mystique had instead led them to a large shattered dome that appeared to be the former base of Magneto.

“I know that Logan and I have every confidence but Magnus was my friend and if he really has died here then I need to know.” He watched as Charles began heading toward the twisted metal. He followed after him because he knew that Shield wouldn’t let Chuck pass. He was surprised when they all stepped aside without even noticing them.

“I could have you arrested for manipulating my troops minds Xavier,” Fury said as they got close to him. “But I’ll ignore it this time since I know he was your friend once.” He saw Fury point toward a body bag. “We only have primilary test results but it matches the records you provided Magneto is dead.”

“Thank you Director Fury I’d like to take possession of the body and give him a proper burial.” He could tell instantly that Fury wasn’t going to agree. “I see so the government is going to study his body to attempt to learn about project rebirth’s effects on mutants.”

“Stay out of my head Xavier.” Fury warned darkly and then Fury got an even darker look on his face when Xavier smiled. He wished Chuck would cool it they did not need Fury as an enemy. “Get him out of here Logan and if you tell anyone about this.”

“I know the deal,” He said grabbing Chuck’s wheel chair and heading back toward the jet that had brought him. “That was crazy Xaveir probing Fury like that he’s not someone you want as an enemy.”

“I never probed him as he’ll realize soon enough I simply used what I knew about the government and my years of experience to guess.” Xavier said with a sad smile. “I knew the government would never give up Magnus body but I had to at least appear to ask before it was destroyed.” He realized then that Chuck had already made arrangements to do just that. “Don’t worry Logan we’ll be far away when the body is dealt with.”

He was beginning to discover how much he really underestimated Charles some times and that scared him. He knew that officially Charles had turned over all his black ops agents and it was a well connected network but this implied he had a few he hadn’t turned over. “I need you to get back on the hunt for Mystique we have to find her though as sad as Magnus passing is it confirms my belief that the future can be changed.” Xavier seemed glad about that. “However, Mystique is still very dangerous to Jean and must be caught.” He was shocked by that statement Jeanie was Mystiques target.

“I’ll deal with her professor.” He said and saw Xavier nod and he got the impression Xavier was using his feelings for Jean to manipulate him into going along with this plan. He also knew that if Xavier was reading his mind he’d know it hadn’t worked completely but he had to make sure Jean was safe before he went back to worrying about Chuck’s newly revealed dark side.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
